Cheers
by empurple
Summary: There was definitely something to celebrate about… right? A night out gone wrong when Romano gets insanely jealous and Hungary decides to dress up for the occasion, which the boys still don't seem to understand. Or at least, one is still as lost as ever. A BTT fanfic. Spamano, PruHun and FrAli. Present setting, OC involved.


**A/N: **I know, I know. But I couldn't help it! The picture called me, okay? :)) And to whoever drew that photo - because I just saw it lying around somewhere around the internet, thank you very much. You are an inspiration~

My first try at a BTT fanfic. Mostly Spamano, Pruhun and FrAli (ooh, new pairing?). Innuendos are probably a given.

Warnings: (excessive) Cursing, innuendos and the presence of an OC (my one and only for this fandom). Enjoy!

* * *

"No, no… You have got to be kidding me."

But it was clear on the expression of his sister's face that she was in no mood for a joke, "There are no rooms for kidding today, _hermano_," Alicia started, "I have a date tonight!"

"And I was going to go out drinking~" whined the Spaniard, a pout playing upon his lips.

This time, a scowl appeared on his sisters lips, "After all these years of almost being married to him, one accident and you toss him right back at me?"

Antonio winced, "Alicia, it's not even like-"

"Don't even try to explain yourself, you fucking bastard!" the little Italian in Alicia's arms shouted and immediately silenced the man before him, "I get turned into a kid and your fucking night out is still more important to you?!"

Emerald eyes widened when Alicia narrowed her eyes at him and Lovino dove into her shoulders, sobbing, "Great going, Toni," she sighed and gently patted the young child's head, avoiding the curl at all costs, "There, there, _mama_ has you~"

Lovino gripped at her dress tightly and Antonio couldn't help but chuckle, "I can't believe you were once a ruthless pirate,"

"Oh shut up," Alicia muttered, cradling the child, "Go do something useful and go get me some diapers before Lovi falls asleep~"

"But, I-"

"It's twelve noon, Antonio." Alicia's honey-brown eyes narrowed to a dangerous extent, "We have the rest of the afternoon to talk about it. Now, _go get me some damn diapers_."

Antonio didn't need telling twice.

Once he was safely out of earshot, Alicia set Lovino down on the floor, and the now-little Italian wiped his tears away, "Are you absolutely sure about this, Lovino?" she asked, "I mean… Isn't there another way?"

"It's fine, it's fine," Lovino, now in his former, child-sized body, replied, waving a dismissive hand, "He valued me more when I was like this, so a few days like this will definitely remind him…"

Alicia chuckled – well, he _was_ still a child, "Well… Only if you're sure," she sighed and bent down, "I can always give Arthur a call when you're done with this little game, but the moment I say it's enough, it's enough okay?"

"But, _mama-_" Lovino tried to argue.

"No 'but's, _hijo_," she started, tapping the little Lovino lightly on his nose, "I don't know why you don't see it, but Antonio really loves you…"

"Tch," Lovino scoffed at her statement, turning away from her, "Sure he does. Doesn't even want to let go of his night out even though I'm here…"

Alicia chuckled and nuzzled the little Lovino lightly upon the cheek, "He's as dense as a brick and you know it~"

Lovino pouted but threw his arms around his mother, "… Damn bastard."

**X.o.X**

"Late, yes… I promise."

_"… It's your son, isn't it?"_

"… How did you figure it out?"

Lovino watched as Alicia spoke over the phone with her date.

Alicia Fernandez-Carriedo… Well, that was her real name anyway. These days, she went by Alicia Aragon, signifying the land she represented, _Reino de Aragon_ – the Kingdom of Aragon. Of course, it's now a region in Spain and Lovino was more than happy to still be a present part of the life of his former mother. He was a colony of Spain only because of her, and she was the one who took extremely good care of him before she went for her own pirate days (and so to speak, he heard that she was one hell of a pirate).

The young Italian was in her arms, so naturally, he heard the chuckle over her mobile and the soft, playful reply, "_He's the only one you deem more important than me~"_

"Oh come off it," she started, a grimace starting to form, "You know that's not true. You're still-"

"_You may say that, my dear, but you will still be late for our date today…"_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"_What shall I do?"_

Alicia bit her lower lip, "Please don't cancel. I miss you already. I haven't seen you in a while."

There was melodious laughter from the other line, _"I miss you too. You know that, right? Which is why I wanted to see you so __**desperately **__tonight…" _ The young Italian didn't like how her date had emphasized the word,_ "So, a late dinner, then?"_

"Yes," Alicia grinned and looked down into her arms where Lovino scowled, "Yes a late dinner."

"I don't like him," Lovino immediately said, arms crossed in front of his chest as the Spaniard hung up, "Alicia, I think that you already know that he's just after-"

"Shh," and Alicia pressed a finger to the young boy's lips, silencing him, "I know what you are going to say, but you don't know what's happening to us, _hijo_." And she smiled, "He is better than people make him out to be."

Lovino's eyes narrowed, "He better be," the little boy warned, "Or I'm going to send the mafia down his ass."

Alicia laughed, "No need to do that, my dear," she started, setting him down beside the bed and fluffing up pillows, "I think he already has enough threats with just Eliza~"

"Still." Lovino hopped onto the bed and just sat there, looking up at his guardian, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you…" he paused and pondered, looking up at her, his amber eyes meeting hers, and then- "Is it love?"

For the first time, a playful grin played upon Alicia's lips, "_Eso si que es."_

**X.o.X**

Antonio grumbled in misery – he had lost…And he had lost pathetically.

Had his sister been unarmed of cutlery and countless (and varying sizes of) frying pans, he would have had a chance, maybe. But with Lovino on her side of the team, the Spanish man really couldn't do anything about it. So, as he put on his button-down in front of the large mirror in the hallway, Alicia was putting on a button-down shirt for Lovino as well.

"I'm just small, _mama_, but I'm not actually still a child!" Lovino scowled his usual, attempting to button the rest of his shirt up.

Alicia chuckled and ruffled the young Italian's hair, "Fine, fine~" she started, grinning, "Don't forget to brush your hair, though."

"_Si, mama_," Lovino answered, leaving about two buttons ajar and scrambling about for a comb.

Antonio raised an eyebrow at all that he was hearing before Alicia appeared behind him, donning a blue, sweet-heart neck-line tube dress, with simple, red heels, pulling her dress up. He blinked twice before his eyes narrowed, "What exactly are you planning to do on your date, _hermana_?" he demanded, turning to his sister.

"It's just dinner and a few drinks, no need to be all snappy about it~" Alicia rolled her eyes. Honestly, only her brother could be over-protective and extremely dense at the same time.

"It better," warned Antonio, "That better not be some playful bastard who would ignore you while his friends are there~"

"You're one to talk," muttered Lovino, coming down the hallway and walking up to Alicia, "Better now?"

"_Si, hijo_," Alicia picked him up and kissed him affectionately on the cheek, the child wincing as she did, "Now be good…"

Alicia turned to Antonio, who broke into a nervous sweat under her glare, "… Both of you."

**X.o.X**

"Hello, Gil."

"Hey—whoa."

It was no doubt that the albino already found her excessively attractive, but that faded red mini-dress and her yellow heels made her downright stunning. She didn't even need to put on any make-up – to Gilbert, she never had to. Her long brown hair was let loose for the occasion, some parts straightened purposefully with the least bit effort, and she beamed at his choice of fine clothing, with a white button-down shirt, with matching black pants and suspenders.

"This is a change of view, Gil," Eliza started, a grin playing upon her lips.

"I'll say," Gilbert's voice came out in a soft grumble, pulling the Hungarian woman by the waist, "Why do you look so damn hot tonight?"

Eliza raised an eyebrow, "_Just_ tonight?"

Gilbert laughed, making the woman in his arms chuckle, "Okay fine," he grinned, "You look _extra_ hot tonight, babe,"

And the brunette seemed pleased, "That's better," however, she looked around, "Where's everyone else?"

The German shrugged, "Toni called in, said he'll be a little late… But Francis was around already," he missed the mischievous grin that Eliza had, so he continued, "He said he'll be having dinner with someone on the mezzanine first or something?"

"I see," she nodded and wrapped her arms around the albino, "It's good I chose this place, then?"

"Babe," whispered Gilbert solemnly, his red eyes meeting emerald ones, "It's amazing."

And truly enough, it was. The Bistro was situated near one of the canals, down the street from their current apartments. The leaves that fell off trees were almost like snow in the winter, and the wind was cool that Spring night. The first floor had the bar, with up-beat music playing in the background, but not loud enough to cause imminent deafness. The drinks were flowing until past midnight, but the mezzanine had a great view of the canal, plus served the most delicious feasts from all over Europe. Eliza made sure to find the perfect place – after all, she wanted to celebrate.

"What's the cause for all this, anyway?"

Eliza giggled a little, making Gilbert raise a curious eyebrow, "Well, you see-"

"Ah! Gil! Eliza!"

"Francis!"

And the poor girl sighed, as the albino affectionately kissed her on the cheeks before rushing forward to the blur of blond that approached them. Rolling her eyes at their lopsided grins, she shook her head and managed to find her own grin as she strutted up to them, "Francis!"

"Nice to see you, my dear," and the flirtatious Frenchman winked, making Eliza chuckle.

"I thought you had a _**date**_?" she emphasized the word strongly enough for the German to note that she knew something he didn't.

"She's running late—you know independent women~" And Francis grinned proudly.

Gilbert laughed, "She must be your type for you to wait, what? An hour?"

This time, both Eliza and Francis laughed, exchanging knowing glances before Francis regained his composure.

"I've waited longer than that, _mon ami_."

Confused, Gilbert raised an eyebrow but Eliza took him by the arm and shook her head, "Come now, boys," she began, steering them to the direction of the long table, "I brought you here to celebrate, and that's what we're going to do~" And she grabbed three shot-glasses full of whatever was lying near her first, "Here you go, boys~" Once they've both taken their drinks with a grin, the brunette started, "To friends."

"Cheers!" the albino gulped it down in one go.

Francis only nodded, but before he could press the glass to his lips, across the room, something – or rather, _someone_ caught his eyes. An amused smile began to play upon his lips, and upon noticing this, Eliza found her smirk.

"Stop staring and go get her," urged the young Hungarian, prying away the drink from his hands. And with only a wink as a response, Francis surged through the crowd and towards the beauty that caught his eye.

The childhood friends remained quiet for a moment before Gilbert sideways at Eliza, "You _know_ something, don't you?"

Eliza's smirk widened, "What makes you say that?" she asked, slowly snaking her arms around the German, making a light shade of pink rise up his cheeks.

"Let's not shit on each other, babe," Gilbert started with a gulp, "You saw the same one Franny saw."

"That I did." He was surprised that she didn't deny it.

"And?"

The brunette leaned against him, making his heart beat fast as he could almost feel her soft bosom through her thin dress. Then, his eyes widened at her statement, before he let out a loud, rather obnoxious, laugh:

"This is his _**Engagement**_Party."

**X.o.X**

Naturally, he knew that bringing a _child_ to that kind of environment would be unsettling – children weren't supposed to go within a ten-feet radius (not even a ten-kilometre radius) of any form of adult hang-out… But Lovino sure did something else, regardless of being in a small body. Something his guardian, Alicia, fondly calls his _Italian charms_.

"_Dame un beso, por favor~" _

Immediately, squeals were heard, and the Spaniard saw that two girls had occupied the two seats on either side of the small Italian, brushing away his auburn hair and lightly pecking him on the cheek. His blood began to boil, but he attempted (to the best of his abilities) to put up a grin. He failed, however, as the glass in his hands shattered, making Eliza and Gilbert rush to his aid.

"Antonio, what's the matter?!" the concerned Albino had come up beside him, a dish-rag in hand to take away the spilled drink and remnants of dismembered glass.

All of a sudden, his typical, sunny grin was back, "I'm fine, really~" Antonio chirped, hiding that aching feeling in his chest, "I must have held that wine-glass wrong, ehe."

"Oh my~" Eliza smirked, her gaze following Antonio's previous line of sight and finding Loving smothered by the two women who had approached him, "It seems like, whether he's in a child's body or not, that kid sure has some pull towards women, eh?"

The Spaniard went rigid, and his face unreadable, "Sure does."

Gilbert suddenly chuckled and pushed another drink into his friend's hands, "Drink up," he said, grinning, "We don't hurt women, remember?"

"Doesn't mean I can stop myself," muttered Antonio as he brought the beer glass to his lips for a drink. Eliza and Gilbert laughed.

"My, my," the brunette started, "Lovino is turned into a child, and you're afraid he'll pick up chicks?"

Antonio thought about that statement for a moment, and then laughed at himself, although he still couldn't shake off that familiar green feeling (oh, he's jealous and he knows it, no doubt). He never hurt women – especially not _human_ women – who knew nothing important, anyway. Probably are just kids looking out for a night of fun (he must reconsider this statement, however, because there was certainly a difference in what he thought of as 'fun'). So, thinking about the lightest thing he could possibly do, the Spaniard approached the table where the Italian was seated (making Gilbert and Eliza chuckle lightly at him) and he winked at the ladies that surrounded them, "Lovi~ Why don't you share?" and he grabbed the little Lovino from under the arms, sat in between the women and placed the Italian on his lap.

"Oh, he's your son, then?" the one on his right asked.

"Er, my sister's actually," Antonio replied, pulling Lovino closer to him.

"Oi, bastard, let me go!"

"Ooh~" cooed the woman on his left, ignoring the child's protests, "So cute! You must be, like, a good uncle then?"

The Spaniard winked in response, making the women giggle – honestly, though, if he were to respond to that question, they wouldn't understand. Human interactions were different from theirs, from nations. An uncle? Well, that would be how he humans _should_ describe them. But he and Lovino were much more than that, much _different_ from that, in fact. But… What exactly were they, anyway?

"Dammit, Antonio, _let me go!_"

And with that one statement, the young Italian pried himself away from the Spaniards grasp, glared at him for a moment, before running out the bar. For a long time, Antonio just gaped at his retreating back, before he dropped everything and – without even saying good-bye to the women he had been flirting with – ran after Lovino.

"Lovi! Lovi!"

"Go away, you fucking Spaniard!"

But a child's legs could only get him so far, even if he ran as fast as his legs could take him. And finally-

"LOVINO!"

Antonio had caught up with him, grabbed him by his small frame and spun him about, "Lovino, what's-?!"

"You fucking idiot!" yelled the Italian, shocking the Spaniard as tears fell from amber eyes, "Stop acting like you care already, and go enjoy your fucking night out!" And he tried his best to pull away, but Antonio only held on to him tighter.

"Why would you even say that, Lovi?" this time, Antonio was genuinely hurt, and his emerald eyes glistened as they bore into Lovino's, "I do care, and you know that!"

"Yeah right!" spat out the child, turning slightly red, "How could I believe you? When, even after what's happened these past twenty-four hours, you've never even spared a passing glance, or a fleeting thought about me?"

"Is that what you have been thinking all this time?"

Lovino by-passed red and pursed his lips, making a motion to turn and run again when Antonio bent down on the pavement and pulled him, and he found himself in the Spaniard's arms, "What the-?! Antonio, _let me-_"

"I love you. And, I'm sorry."

Tears fell from Lovino's eyes as he buried his head in Antonio's shoulders. Seeing as he didn't seem to reply, Antonio continued, "Y-you know I'm sorta dense, right?" Lovino resisted the urge to snort here, "A-and… well, you might not see it all the time, but I do think of you, I do. Almost all the time, in fact, and it might be even worrying," he chuckled lightly and embraced the little Italian tighter, "Alicia knows this, that I don't stop talking about you – over and over again. A-and, well, I thought that you might get frightened, and run away from me…" he sighed, "Just now, with those two girls, I-"

"Antonio, that was-" Lovino mumbled in defence, but the Spaniard shook his head.

"I know it was nothing, but I can't help it."

He pulled away, and his emerald eyes reflected the same pain Lovino felt from within himself, "Sometimes, I just love you too much, I don't know what to do about it."

A pang of guilt ate at him, and soon enough, tears began to fall from those amber eyes, hidden under that short fluff of auburn. Antonio was worried, "L-Lovino?"

"I'm sorry too!" cried Lovino, locking his arms around him, "I-I thought you were getting tired of me. You've always put them before me, you never even bother to bring me along! I thought I was losing you…" he sniffed, and Antonio chuckled, wiping his tears away, "Y-you know I love you too, you fucking idiot… I… I wouldn't do this if I didn't-"

"This?"

Lovino turned away, "_M-mama _asked…"

Antonio sighed, "England, isn't it?" and Lovino nodded, "… When is it supposed to-?"

Something heavy fell into the pit of Lovino's stomach – it should have been done by now. The spell should have worn off. He was supposed to be back the moment he found out that Antonio cared about him more than anything in the world. Was it a lie then? – no. He knew very well that Antonio loved him. He knew the Spaniard well enough to know when he was lying, and he trusted Antonio with his life, his heart. He _knew_ it; he _**felt**_ that it was all true. Then, his honey-brown eyes became glazed with tears once more, realizing that he could be stuck in that form all thanks to the fluffy-eyebrow bearing nation when-

_HOATA~_

"HOLY SHIT!"

Antonio did his best not to stare as he turned his emerald gaze away, a blush rising in his cheeks as he stood up and took off his oxford shirt before handing it to Lovino, who had suddenly burst out as a complete adult once more before him. The only problem was, he was stark naked, "Hurry," ushered the Spaniard, thanking the heavens that his shirts were much too long for Lovino, so the hem hung quite mid-thigh, "I don't want anyone to see you like this."

"S-sorry, sorry!" the young Italian fumbled with the buttons, rivalling a tomato in colour as he stood out in the autumn night's air. Antonio sighed and helped with the buttons, gulping at their proximity.

"L-Lovi?" he started, finishing up the last button and making the Italian meet his gaze.

"Y-yeah, you bastard?" it was refreshing for him to hear, to say the least.

"… _I'm_ the only one allowed to see you like this, okay?"

And with soft lips crashing against each other, and the way Antonio hungrily kissed him, Lovino was quite sure neither of them were going to get very far that night. After all, this wasn't the only thing they'd be celebrating about.

* * *

**A/N:** I swear to give the next chapter tomorrow, and it will be explaining everything else. Muchas gracias!


End file.
